Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a system for transporting containers, and more particularly to a vehicle or trailer that includes an apparatus for lifting, handling, and transporting a container.
The freight and shipping industries often have requirements related to lifting and transporting containers. Centralized locations typically include cranes, forklifts, or other apparatus for lifting and handling containers. In the field, however, no such apparatus for lifting and handling containers exists. Thus, vehicles such as trucks must be equipped with their own apparatus for loading and unloading containers at remote locations. Additionally, certain laws impose certain width maximums for road travel. Both the trucks and the containers they carry must meet those width restraints. Thus, it is desirable to have trucks capable of carrying containers as wide as possible while not exceeding those width restraints.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,071,062 and 6,155,770, issued to Pods, Inc., employ a truck that can load and unload specially configured containers at remote locations and transport those containers.
The embodiments shown in the '062 and '770 patents disclose a truck having an apparatus for loading, unloading, and carrying containers of substantially the same width as that of the truck itself. The truck includes a carrier frame that detaches from the truck for loading the specially configured containers. The carrier frame, like the container, is rectangularly shaped. When the carrier frame is detached from the truck's platform, it can be moved into position to surround, engage, and lift the container. Before the carrier frame detaches from the truck's platform, the carrier frame's wheels must descend to contact the ground and the carrier frame's width must be increased by extending the carrier frame's transverse bars. The carrier frame's width is increased to clear both the truck and the container so that it is movable from a position surrounding the truck's platform to a position surrounding the container. After the carrier frame surrounds the container, it engages the container with chains and hooks. The container is then lifted by the carrier frame, which is itself lifted by hydraulic actuators. After the container is lifted sufficiently high enough to clear the truck's platform, the carrier frame (now with the container) is moved back to its original position surrounding the truck's platform. The container is then lowered onto the platform. Thereafter, the carrier frame's width is reduced, the carrier frame is secured to the platform, and the carrier frame's wheels are raised.
Although the truck disclosed in the '062 and '770 patents is a self-contained apparatus for lifting, handling, and transporting containers of a desirable width, its components are cumbersome and complex. Furthermore, loading and unloading of the truck is time consuming and inefficient.
Thus, a need exists for a vehicle for lifting, handling, and transporting containers of a desirable width that can be used to quickly and easily load and unload containers and transport them within the width restraints imposed by law.